Things Change
by draco90
Summary: Five years after graduating, Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for a five year school reunion. Will she fall in love with the most unlikely person? Has he changed? Read to find out. To let you know I'm new at this so please r&r!
1. A New Life After School

CHAPTER 1  
  
It has been five years since Hermione has graduated Hogwarts. She hasn't really seen Ron or Harry much because they were busy with their lives. One year after graduation Ron married a beautiful woman named Heather. She had long brown hair with gorgeous green eyes, and a medium skin tone. About a year or so after they had an adorable little girl and named her Lily. Lily had long red hair with bright blue eyes that were like oceans.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was busy dating his girlfriend from Hogwarts name Danielle, Dani for short. She was tall and thin, with long flowing blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. Of coarse every now and then she would get a phone call or an owl but nothing really special.   
  
One day as Hermione was setting at home by herself she heard her owl come in with a letter. It was a letter from Hogwarts. It had said:  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
This Saturday there will be a five year school reunion. It starts at 8 o'clock at night. Everyone in your graduating class will be there. We are hoping that you can attend.  
  
-Professor McGonagal"  
  
Hermione had thought about not going at all, but then she thought about how she could see all of her friends again and she could listen to how their lives have changed.  
  
"Saturday night. I can make it. WAIT SATURDAY IS ONLY TWO DAYS AWAY! I better go to Diagon Alley and get some new clothes," said Hermione.  
  
She got dressed as soon as she could and went straight to Diagon Alley. Once there she found a clothes store and went in. She looked around and found this really nice dress. It was a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that had sparkles on it. She thought to herself "Perfect".  
  
Two days had passed and she was getting ready for the reuion.   
  
"Just think, in a little while I will get to see all of my friends again," Hermione said petting her cat named Crookshanks gentally on its head. After she was ready to go, she left to go to Hogwarts. She walked to the Knight Express and broarded. On the bus, she saw Neville Longbottom, another student from her class. They talked untill they arrived at the school. It was even beautifier than she remembered. The moonlight reflected into the lake water, and it shined a silvery color onto the castle. Once inside, Hermione immediatly went to find Harry and Ron. 


	2. A Friendly Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would like to own Draco!!! ****************************************** About five minutes of looking for Ron and Harry, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Harry. So she hugged him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know. What have you been up to?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well," Hermione replied," I live in an apartment in the muggle world and I now work at McDonalds. What about you? And Where's Dani?"  
  
"Dani is at home. She's getting ready for our wedding," Harry replied. But before he could finish Ron walked up next to them, and right behind him was his wife Heather.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see. "said Ron.  
  
Hermione and Harry both said, "Hey Ron and Heather!"  
  
"So, what's new with you guys?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione replied," I was just telling Harry how I live in an apartment in the muggle world and that I have a job at McDonalds..."  
  
Ron asked, "Mc who? What is that?"  
  
"It's a very popular fast food restaurant in the muggle world." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh. Well, Harry congrats on getting engaged. Where is the lucky lady?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry replied. "Dani is getting ready for our wedding."  
  
"When is the wedding?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry replied, "It's in two weeks. Can you come?"  
  
"I think so." Ron said.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said, "I'm going to get a drink."  
  
As she was walking to get a drink she noticed a handsome young man standing by the bar. He was tall with dark skin, short spiky dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes you can just lose yourself in. But she kept on walking.  
  
"Hey, I would like a butterbeer." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Draco, what's your name?" said Malfoy in a deep sexy tone.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Draco Malfoy!" Hermione thought. "He has changed a lot."  
  
Without replying Hermione grabbed her butterbeer and went back to the others.  
  
"Heather, can I talk to you alone real quick?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's wrong?" Heather replied.  
  
"Look over by the bar. Do you see the tall guy with dirty-blonde hair?" Hermione asked.  
  
Heather answered, "Yeah I do see him. But what about him?"  
  
Hermione said, "That's Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"The kid that made your seven years at Hogwarts a living hell?"  
  
"Yes! That's him."  
  
"Well, did you talk to him?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Bloody Hell! Why not? He might of changed."  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy! I doubt he ever would change"  
  
"Maybe, his dad mad him act like that."  
  
"That's impossible. When he was around his dad..."  
  
"Hey. I asked you a question. why didn't you answer?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Can you hang on just one second? I'm going to get a drink," Hermione said.  
  
"Back so soon?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Yes. I just ran into my worst enemy. Can you give me two more butterbeers?" Hermione asked.  
  
The bartender replied, "Why, sure I can. Just hang on for a second. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," Hemione said.  
  
She took a sip of her butterbeer, then walked over to Heather, who was still talking to Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I'm married," Heather said as Hermione walked back over.  
  
"Sorry about that. I love butterbeer." Hermione lied.  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said,"please forgive me for everything I did in school. I was young and mad at the world. But I've changed since then. You have to believe me."  
  
Hermione drank the last of bit of butterbeer and replied. "Ok. I forgive you. Only if you apologize to Ron and Harry too. But can you hang on I'm going to get some more butterbeer."  
  
"Hermione!" Draco replied "Your going to get sick."  
  
Hermione said, "No, I feel fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
So, Hermione went and got to more butterbeers and return shortly after.  
  
"I'm back," Hermione said, "So... What are we talking about?"  
  
Ron replied, "Draco just apologized to Harry and me, and we forgave him."  
  
"Oh, O.K." Hermione said, "Do you guys want to dance? I want to dance. Draco c'mon lets dance."  
  
"O.K., but lay off the butterbeer," Draco said.  
  
So they danced and tried to talk but Hemione kept getting butterbeers and eventually got drunk.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, "but after I get another butterbeer."  
  
"I think that's the last thing you need right now," Draco said.  
  
So, Draco took Hermione home and left his number there and told her to call him. Then he left. ****************************************** Thank you sisy for all ur help!!! 


	3. A Good Time, While it Lasted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would like to own Draco!!! ****************************************** Hermione woke up late the day after the reunion because of her hang over from all of the butterbeers.  
  
Today she woke up early and looked on the side of her bed where she found an owl with a note attached to its leg. The untied the note and read it. It said:  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey. I know its only been one day since I saw you, but I just had to see if you were OK because of all those butterbeers. That's not the only reason I wrote to you. I also wanted to know if you would go to the Leaky Cauldron with me today at 12 o'clock. Owl me back with your answer.  
  
-Draco"  
  
'Awe ... he really has changed' Hermione thought to herself. Then ran to get parchment and a quill to write him back.  
  
"Dear Draco,  
  
I'm doing OK and you were right. I was a little sick from the butterbeers. I would love to go out with you. Well, I have to go so I can get ready. See you soon.  
  
-Hermione"  
  
After she sent the note to Draco she ran to her closet to find the perfect outfit for their first date. Finally the search was over. She found a dark green long sleeve turtle neck with a matching tan skirt that came up just a little above her knees. It looked great on her. She fed her cat, Crookshanks, then she was on her way.  
  
In no time, she was at The Leaky Cauldron. She look inside the window and saw Draco so, she went inside.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, "I'm glad you were able to come."  
  
"I am too," Hermione answered.  
  
"Want a butterbeer?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think I've had enough, don't you think?" Hermione replied laughing.  
  
"Well, Draco, how have you been?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I've been busy working in a clothes store." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh. What happened to becoming a Death Eater like your father?"  
  
"It just wasn't my dream..."  
  
"And working in a clothes store is?"  
  
"Well, no not really. I haven't decided on what I want to do yet. What about you? What have you been up to?"  
  
"I live in an apartment in the muggle world and I work at a McDonalds."  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
"Loads"  
  
They talked for a while then left to go for a walk where they ran into Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry" Hermione replied.  
  
"So, your hanging out with that git, Malfoy, heh?" asked Ron.  
  
"I guess I better get going," Draco said," Hermione, call me later. Bye."  
  
Furious at Ron Hermione replied, "RON! We were having a great time! He's really sweet, and he has changed a lot. Can't you be happy for me, just one time?"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but you don't know for sure if he's changed or not," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione, Ron's right." Harry said, "He might still be the same Draco as before."  
  
"Well," Hermione replied, "If he was the same 'Draco' as before, wouldn't of he been really mean to all of us?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Ron answered.  
  
"Ron, I can take care of myself." Hermione said.  
  
"OK" Ron answered.  
  
"Ron, I we better get going before Heather and Dani start to worry." said Harry.  
  
"I guess your right Harry. Hermione it was nice seeing you again, and if you ever need anything we're here for you." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Well I guess I'll see you soon. Bye," Hermione replied.  
  
"Bye," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
Hermione went looking for Draco, but couldn't find him anywhere. After and hour or two of looking she gave up and went home. When she got there, there was an owl with a note attached to it. She got the note and read:  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry if I caused in problems with your friends. I will completely understand if you don't want to see me ever again. But if you want to see me again meet me at The at 1 o'clock. I'll talk to you later, bye.  
  
-Draco"  
  
After reading this Hermione went straight to bed. ******************************************  
  
Thank you sisy for all ur help!!! 


	4. The Second Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would like to own Draco!!! ****************************************** Hermione got up, got ready, fed Crookshanks, then left for her second date with Draco.  
  
She arrived at the Three Broomsticks at a quarter to 1 so she sat at the bar waiting for Draco. About ten minutes later he arrived.  
  
"Hey." Draco said, "I thought you were going to dump me."  
  
"Well, it's my friends that don't like you. Not me." Hermione replied.  
  
"That's a relief, I think?" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I believe it is," said Hermione laughing.  
  
"So, I heard Harry's getting married. When?"  
  
"Next weekend."  
  
"Who is he marring?"  
  
"Dani."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen... about that... would you... er... g-go with me?"  
  
"Sure, but I'll have to get a tux."  
  
"OK. I need to find a dress. Does your store sell that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK good."  
  
"Do you want to leave now so we can look for the clothes?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
So they left and went to Gew, the clothes store Draco worked at. Hermione looked around for twenty minutes looking for a dress. Eventually she found a lavender strapless dress. While Draco found what he liked right away.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Hermione wearing the dress.  
  
"You look beautiful." answered Draco in shock.  
  
"Good because I like it." Hermione said laughing.  
  
They bought the clothes and left. Hermione invited Draco to her house for dinner. They talked and laughed and ate. Before they new it, it was already 11 o'clock. Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What?!" Hermione Replied.  
  
"It's already 12 o'clock. I have to go, so I can get up to go to work tomorrow. Thanks for everything Hermione." Draco said.  
  
He got up to leave, while Hermione followed him out, where it was pouring down raining. Draco turned around and gave Hermione a kiss. Then he said bye and left. Hermione turned around and went back into her house. She closed the door and got ready for bed. She read a little of her book and fell right asleep thinking of her first kiss with Draco. ******************************************  
  
Thank you sisy for all ur help!!! 


	5. Who are you?

CHAPTER 5  
  
The week went by fast for Hermione. Every night she had a date with Draco. They talked and she learned a lot about him. She started to fall in love with him.  
  
"Hey Crookshanks. Are you hungry?" Hermione said in a baby voice to Crookshanks, her cat, "Here you go, some food. Are you thirsty? Here some fresh water for my favorite little cat."  
  
Just then she heard something tap at the window. She walked over to the window and an owl with a note. It said:  
  
"Hermione,  
  
I'm going to pick you up at 1 o'clock for Harry's wedding. See you then.  
  
-Draco  
  
"BLOODY HELL! I forgot about the wedding!" Hermione yelled.  
  
She hurried to take a shower, got dressed, fixed her hair and did her make-up. By this time it was 1 o'clock and she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Hello Hermione, You look beautiful." Draco said stunned, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, give me one second so I can find my purse." Hermione replied, "You know you don't have to stand outside, come in."  
  
"OK," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione found her purse and was looking for her lipstick that was in it.  
  
"OK. Lets go," Hermione said as she turned around to leave. Standing before her was a shadow, a shadow of a person, maybe a man...With a knife in one hand... and a wand raised in the other hand...  
  
"Your comming with me." said the horrible voice of the mysterious man. 


	6. A Break Up From a Break In

disclaimer: I don't own anything. my friend owns Dani and Heather and J. K. Rowling owns everybody else. Anyway heres my story.  
  
  Meanwhile at the wedding.  
  
"Have you seen Hermie? Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No. Have you?" replied Harry  
  
"No. I thought she would be here by now. I wonder where she could be."  
  
"Well, lets just hope nothing happened to her."  
  
"I'm sure she's OK. Maybe she just wants to be fashionably late or something."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right."  
  
"Have you guys seen Hermione?! I told her to get here at 1:30. I need help with my make up!" Ginny said.  
  
"No. But I thought Dani was the one getting married. Wouldn't she need Hermie's help?" Ron replied laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Never mind that. I'm worried about her. Should I go to her house to see what's taking her so long?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Go ahead. Just make it quick. The wedding starts in an hour," Harry answered.  
  
     So she left to find Hermione.  
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed as she was dragged into a car.  
  
"No." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Draco?! Is...is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
  
"Well, let me go?! What are you doing to me?! Hello! I asked you a question."  
  
"You stupid mudblood. You actually believed me."  
  
"What... what are you talking about!"  
  
"You thought I changed. How stupid could you get? I thought you were the smart one of the three goody-goods. Turns out Weasel n Potthead are."  
  
"Do not insult my friends!"  
  
"Why can't I. They aren't here to save you."  
  
"Draco! What do you want from me?!"  
  
"I thought you would never ask."   
  
"What do you mean by that?!"   
  
     After she had said that she felt the car stop. To her surprised they stopped at a motel.  
  
"Why are we here?! What do you want from me?! Malfoy! I want an answer!"   
  
"Hermione, I want to have sex with you and I get what I want, so your gonna come with me whether you like it or not."  
  
"Malfoy, you know this is called RAPE!"  
  
"I know. But nobody else will know what I did to you."  
  
Now Hermione was in tears as she walked into the room.  
  
"Draco! I... I... can't... won't let you do this to me! My friends are going to be looking for me. Please... just let me go."  
  
"No! I won't let you leave until after I get what I want."  
  
"Well then you won't get anything."  
  
"Trust me. I will."  
  
"I can't believe it! He's a pervert! He hasn't changed at all, not one bit!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Dra... I mean Malfoy," she said as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Please."  
  
"No."  
  
     With that he forced her to have sex with him. He then let her go but made her promised not to tell anyone or he would kill her. She left and went back home where she found Ginny at her doorstep.  
  
"Hermie! Why are you crying?! What happened?!" asked the concerned Ginny.  
  
"I... can't tell you." Hermione replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione you have to tell me! I won't tell anyone. You know I won't!" Ginny said following Hermione into her house.  
  
"It...it... was him. He did this to me."  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"What... what did he do? Did he try to kill you? Rape you? What? Tell me."  
  
"He...he... r...ra...raped me."  
  
"Hermione. You have to tell someone like the cops or something."  
  
"I can't. He said he would kill me."  
  
"Oh. Hermione, do you want me to stay here with you for awhile?"  
  
"Yes, If it's ok"  
  
"OK. You should get some rest. You've been through a lot."  
  
"OK"  
  
"I'm going to Owl Harry and Ron saying that we won't be able to make the wedding."  
  
"Just don't tell them anything else. You know they will go kill him."  
  
     The nest day Hermione felt a little better but was sad. She missed hanging out with Draco. She missed talking to him. She missed him. Worst of all, she loved him.  
  
A/N: Drama! lol well tell me what u think i should put in my next chapter. n plz review! u know u want to! lol that purple button is just calling your name. lol 


	7. Hermione you are

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Though I wish I owned Draco. lol  
  
"Hermie what's wrong?" Ginny asked with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you sure. Your as white as a..."  
  
"Hold that thought," Hermione said as she ran to the bathroom.   
  
     It had been two months since she had seen Draco. Ginny had moved in with her to keep her company. Hermione still never told Harry or Ron what happened. She was worried that they would hurt him or worse, kill him.   
  
"Hermione! Is everything OK?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied walking out the bathroom.   
  
"I've been a little weaker than usual, I've been throwing up..."  
  
"Hermione! You're showing signs of pregnancy!" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"What should I do!"  
  
"I think you should get a pregnancy test to see if you are."  
  
     Hermione and Ginny went to the store to get a pregnancy test. About five minutes later they returned and Hermione ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, what is it? Are you pregnant?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm going to make an appointment with a doctor to be sure."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"I don't want to say anything right now."  
  
"OK. Well, here's the phone. Call a doctor!"  
  
"OK. Chill."  
  
"Hello," Hermione spoke into the phone, "I would like to make an appointment. Monday at 1 o'clock. OK. Thank you."  
  
"OK only a week away. But should I tell Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not yet, and only tell them if your pregnant."  
  
"Well, what about Draco?"  
  
"Tell him you might be pregnant."  
  
"OK"  
  
Hermione then wrote a letter to Draco.  
  
      
  
      "Dear Draco,  
  
          I need to tell you something really important. Will you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron today at 3 o'clock?  
  
-Hermione"  
  
She tied the note to her owl and watched it fly out the window. Ten minutes later she heard her owl come back.  
  
     "Dear Hermione,  
  
          I can't believe you still want to see me. But if it's what you want, I'll meet you there.  
  
-Draco  
  
"OK. Ginny I'm going to meet Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. Can you come with me. But hide so he can't see you but be close enough to me so if he..."  
  
"I know Hermione."  
  
"Thank you Gin. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
They got ready and left. Hermione walked down Diagon Alley until she got to the Leaky Cauldron where she saw Draco.  
  
"You wanted to see me," Draco said.  
  
"Yes, Lets go inside. You're going to have to sit down when you hear this." Hermione replied.  
  
"OK. So what did you want to tell me."  
  
"Draco... I... I... how do I say this?"  
  
"Say what."  
  
"Draco I might be pregnant with your kid."  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Yes, remember the day of Harry's wedding."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I have been showing signs of pregnancy."  
  
"Are you sure you are?"  
  
"No. That's Why I'm going to go to a doctor Monday at 1 o'clock."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"I... I guess so. That's if you really want to."  
  
"I want to go."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Promise me that you will change."  
  
"OK."  
  
     A week went by. Draco and Hermione spent some time   
  
with each other. He had really changed this time. He wasn't faking anymore. He really wants to be a father.  
  
"Ginny do I look OK?" Hermione asked looking at herself in her mirror.  
  
"Hermie, you're going to the doctor. It doesn't matter."  
  
Hermione glared at her.  
  
"OK. You look great."  
  
"Thank you Ginny. Now If you'll excuse me I got a doctors appointment to go to."   
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Hey," she said as she saw Draco.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
They went in and Hermione got tested and the Doctor had the results.  
  
"Hemione you are..."  
  
A/N: Great cliffie huh. lol Tell me what you think. Should she be pregnant or not? Please review. More chapters soon! 


	8. A New Relationship

Disclaimer: I own nobody! Though I wish I did own...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes as they walked to her car.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be a mum," Draco asked.  
  
"I did... I thought... I don't know," she said now with black streaks down her face from crying with her mascara on.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you thinking about abortion?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"You can't! I really want to be a father."  
  
"So that's why you raped me. Just to get a kid."  
  
"No. I liked you in school and I knew you would never go out with me, let alone have sex with me."  
  
"You know what? I don't really care anymore. It was months ago and I just want to forget about it and move on." She said as she opened her car door and sat down in the drivers seat. "Get in."  
  
"You can't drive."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you're pregnant."  
  
"Only two months."  
  
"Just let me drive."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. But in a couple of months I'm driving you around."  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said as she got out so he could drive. "Just bring me to work."  
  
"No. I'm taking you home."  
  
"I need..."  
  
"I have money. I will give you whatever you need."  
  
"Draco! I don't want to live off of your money. I would only do that if we were married.  
  
"Well," he said with a smile on his face as he reached in his pocket. He took out a scarlet box with a golden trim.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you marry me?" he asked opening the box. She looked at the ring then back at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"You only want to marry me because I'm going to have your kid..."  
  
"That's not..."  
  
"Wait. I'm not done. If we go out more and spend more time together and you ask me again, I might change my answer. Just right now I can't say yes."  
  
"OK," he replied a little heartbroken and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Do you want to go out with me this Saturday night? I'm available," Hermione said as she smiled at him.  
  
"I guess, but I'm going to have to check my schedule. I think I have a party to attend."  
  
"Take me then."  
  
"But you're pregnant."  
  
"So. I just won't have any alcohol."  
  
"Then what would you drink."  
  
"OK. I won't go. Have fun. I'll just go shopping with Ginny or something. Just don't screw anyone, or you can forget starting over."  
  
"OK."  
  
--  
  
"You're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed. "OK now I have to plan a baby shower..."  
  
"Ginny. I'm only two months. You might want to wait awhile," Hermione replied trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ginny said still a little freaked out.  
  
"I would really hate to see you pregnant," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"So, did you tell Harry and Ron? They have been worried about you. They still don't know why you weren't at the wedding."  
  
"I know. I'm going to owl both of them telling them to come here and I'm going to tell them then. Or I can just not tell them."  
  
"And just say you're gaining weight?"  
  
"I knew it was a stupid idea."  
  
"Well, you better tell them soon."  
  
"I'm going to owl them right now." Hermione said as she walked off to owl them.  
  
--  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione said as she opened her door.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what did you want to tell us?" Ron asked still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"You guys are going to have to sit down before I can tell you," Hermione replied.  
  
"It's that bad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just sit down," Hermione demanded.  
  
"OK," Harry said as he saluted and sat down.  
  
"Just before I start promise me you won't interrupt me," Hermione said.  
  
"OK," Harry and Ron replied in unison.  
  
"I wasn't at Harry's wedding because I was being raped..." Hermione started but was interrupted.  
  
"You were what?! By who?!" Ron demanded as he stood up.  
  
"What a fricken minute. And let me finish!" Hermione yelled. "As I was saying, I was raped by Draco."   
  
"That bloody..."Ron started.  
  
"Ron! Just fricken sit down and let me finish!" Hermione yelled getting frustrated. "Well, Ginny said I was starting to show signs of pregnancy. So I went to the doctor and got tested. And now I'm pregnant. That's what I wanted to tell you. Now you can talk."  
  
"He raped you?! And got you pregnant?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered trying to hold her tears back, but she wasn't doing a good job at it.  
  
"Where is he at?!" Ron demanded as he got up to go find Draco and Harry got up to stop him.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would get mad. Just don't hurt him in anyway. He is the father of my baby." Hermione said now with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Screw that Hermione. He bloody raped you," Ron said still mad.  
  
"Ron just sit down. I don't want you to hurt him. My baby needs a father," Hermione said.  
  
"We can help you take care of the baby," Harry said trying to help.  
  
"No. I can't... I won't..." Hermione stammered.  
  
"You won't what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just... oh nevermind," Hermione said in a tone so low it was like a whisper.  
  
"What Hermie? Tell us," said Harry.  
  
"I just... it's like... I think..." Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Just then Ginny walked in.  
  
"Just forget I ever said anything," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermie. It's not good to be stressed out or to be yelling like that. Go to bed or do something to take your mind off of whatever." Ginny said.  
  
"OK," Hermione replied.  
  
"What did you two do?" Ginny asked as if she where their mother.  
  
"Ron just overracted. That's all," Harry said.  
  
"I overracted?! She was bloody fricken RAPED?!" Ron yelled started to get mac again.  
  
"We know Ron. Just forget about it. It was months ago," Ginny said.  
  
"This is serious, Ginny. It's a crime," Ron said still yelling.  
  
"But she loves him, Ron!" Ginny said as she realised she wasn't supposed to tell.  
  
"She what!?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron! She is not your little sister, or your daughter! She's your friend and she's old enough to make her own desicions," Ginny said as she was getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm going before I have heart failer or something. Come on, Harry," Ron said as he left.  
  
"Tell Hermie I'm sorry for everything Ron did," Harry said as he followed Ron and shut the door.  
  
--  
  
"Hermie, they're..." Ginny said as she walked down the hall to Hermione's room. But then stoped because she found a note on her door.  
  
"Ginny,  
  
I'm going to meet Draco at a party. I'll be back later.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione"  
  
"Damn," Ginny said as she ran to the front door.   
  
A/N: I know a terrible cliffhanger. lol Well please review. 


	9. Where's Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nobody. J. K. Rowling owns everyone except for Heather and Dani. My friend owns them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" Ginny yelled as she ran outside where it was now pouring down raining. "Harry! Ron!"  
  
They turned around.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"It's Hermione. She went to a party with Draco, and I don't know where it's at," Ginny said putting her arms around her body which was soaked from the rain.  
  
"So," Harry said.  
  
"So? Knowing Draco it's a party with alcohol and wild dancing. That's no place for someone that's pregnant," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, what can we do? We don't know where it's at," Ron replied.  
  
"There can't be that many parties in one night," Ginny said gettin worried.  
  
"Just calm down. I'm sure she's alright," Harry said.   
  
--  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco asked in shock as he opened his door to see her standing in the doorway.  
  
"I wanted to go to the party with you," Hermione answered.  
  
"But you can't. It's not heathy for the baby."  
  
"Draco. Please I want to come. I had a rough day..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I told Harry and Ron what happened and Ron freaked out..."  
  
"You told them?!"   
  
"Yes! They are my closes friends. And they had the right to know."  
  
"But they are going to come look for me."  
  
"No. They promised me that they wouldn't."  
  
"Well, you still can't go to the party. Just stay here. I'll stay to keep you company."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll just go home. I don't want to interfear with your party life," Hermione said as she started to walk out.  
  
"Just stay Hermione," Draco pleaded.  
  
"If you want to be a dad, you're going to have to change. I don't want to raise our kid by myself because it's father is going to be at parties and when he is home he's going to be drunk. It's not a very good example for a kid."  
  
"Hermione, wait."  
  
"I'm going. My friends are probably looking for me," Hermione said as she shut the front door behind her. Draco ran out to try and stop her but he was to late. She already left.  
  
--  
  
"Have you seen Draco?" Ginny yelled over the loud music.  
  
"No, he didn't show. He hasn't to a party since he raped that stupid mudblood," a tall man replied.  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't?"  
  
"Come on guys," Ginny yelled as she grabbed Ron and Harry.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked after they left the party.  
  
"We are going to go see Draco," Ginny answered.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I need to talk to him," Ginny replied.  
  
--  
  
Ginny knock on Draco's door and he opened.  
  
"Hello," Draco said.  
  
"Don't hello me! How does everyone know about you raping Hermione?" Ginny asked as she pushed him into the house.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Draco asked as if he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"You know what I mean! We went to a party looking for Hermione because she left a note saying that she was going with you to a party. When we went there I asked the guy if he saw you and he said that you haven't been to a party since you raped Hermione. Then I asked him how he knew about that and he said 'Who doesn't'."  
  
"Oh. It's a long story. But I didn't said anything to anyone. I swear. I love Hermione to much to do that."  
  
"Then how does everyone know?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Goyle spread it around."  
  
"How would he know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He was the one who told me to do it," Draco said and there was a silence.  
  
"Well, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked breaking the silence.  
  
"She came here wanting to go to that party and I told her it wasn't good for the baby to go out partying and I told her to stay here and I would stay to. Then she said that she didn't want to stay here and said that she was going to go home. Then she left."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Ginny said as she ran out into the rain with Harry and Ron right behind her.  
  
--  
  
Ginny opened the door and her crying sounds coming from the living room.  
  
"Ya'll go home. I can handle this," Ginny said.  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. You don't want Heather and Dani to worry know do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I competely forgot. Bye," Ron said as they left.  
  
Ginny walked to the living room to see Hermione in a corner with her arms around her legs crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Draco... doesn't... love... me," Hermione said in between her crying.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ron, Harry, and I went looking for you at this party and we asked if Draco was their and the guy said he hasn't been to a party since he raped you..."  
  
"But he told me that he was going. Wait... how does he know?"  
  
"That's why we went to Draco's house. He said that he didn't tell anyone what he did to you because he loved you too much."  
  
"Then how did the guy know about that?"  
  
"Turns out that Goyle was one who told Draco to rape you."  
  
"So Goyle told everyone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going to go see Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermie, go to sleep. You had a rough day. You can go see Draco tomorrow," Ginny replied.  
  
"I guess," Hermione said still crying a little. "But why did he lie to me?"   
  
"Don't worry about it right now. Just go to sleep."  
  
"Ok," Hermione go up and got ready for bed.   
  
"Good night Ginny," Hermione said as she went to her room.  
  
"Night," Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione laid down and tought to herself.  
  
"Why did he lie to me? What was he really going to do? Is he with someone else? Is he a Death Eater?" She then fell asleep. She was really tired.  
  
A/N: I know it's kind of short but I'm running out of ideas. I know the chappie title is stupid. I couldn't think of anything. Please review!!! 


	10. Author's Note

A/N: I think I'm going to stop writing this story. I am out of ideas and I have been busy with other stuff. If you absolutely want me to keep working on this fic, tell me. Maybe I'll be able to come up with something. But it will take me awhile, trust me. Well, I got to go. Bye. 


End file.
